Dulce Navideño
by Mistake-AngelDemon
Summary: Momoko aprendera por las malas que no todos los dulces son buenos, mucho menos si te lo obsequia el pervertido hermano de tu novio...


**Un dulce Navideño~**

_Momoko aprenderá por las malas que no todos los dulces son buenos, mucho menos si te lo regala el pervertido hermano de tu novio. _

...

24 de Diciembre, víspera de Navidad, día donde todo mundo se reúne con sus seres queridos y festejan la noche buena.

En una pequeña casa en los suburbios, la casa que Momoko compartía con su novio Brick desde hace mas de un año, ahora estaba bellamente adornada de resplandecientes luces de todos colores.

Dentro se aspiraba un deliciosa aroma de cena clásica para aquella noche, el ambiente era cálido y familiar.

La pareja estaba acompañada de los hermanos de Brick, Butch y Bommer, y sus respectivas novias amigas de la pelirroja, Kaoru y Miyako.

Ese año las 3 parejas habían acordado pasarla juntos en casa de los pelirrojos para esa fecha.

Cenaban animadamente, mientras disfrutaban de las anécdotas de sus aventuras juntos en ese año.

-Si bueno, es que yo no sabia que era hombre!- grito Butch con su rostro ahora de una tonalidad roja.

-Si claro hermano, si no fuera porque poco después empezaste a salir con Kaoru yo habría asegurado que bateabas para el otro equipo- Brick sonrió socarronamente a su hermano mientras comía.

-Muy divertido Brick- siseo el otro fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Contaras esa anécdota todos los años, Brick!?- río su hermano menor, Bommer, del otro extremo de la mesa.

-No lo se, supongo que veré en el transcurso del año que estupideces hace que sean lo suficientemente buenas para contar con toda la familia- dijo burlonamente el. - Si no, estoy seguro de que a sus futuros hijos, les encantara escuchar como su padre trato de coquetear con un hombre de pelo largo pensando que era una chica.

-Para darle celos a Kaoru- completo el rubio- Hahaha lo único que consiguió el muy inepto fue que se burla durante un mes.

-Enserio Kaoru, como fue que después de eso, aceptaste salir con el?- Brick se dirigió ahora a su cuñada.

-Supongo que me di cuenta de sus intenciones- la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pff ademas, quien podría resistirse a mis encantos?- el moreno inflo su pecho engreído.

-Ese sujeto lo hizo- se burlo su novia junto a el, haciendo que sus hermanos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Kaoru!, del lado de quien estas?- su novio la miro atónito.

-Del mío- sentencio la morena sonriendo.

-Buena esa, cuñada!- le grito Brick lanzándole una pequeña uva que Kaoru atrapo.

-Brick!,no lances la comida!- le grito ahora su novia ah el.

-Perdón- se disculpo ante la mirada molesta de la pelirroja.

-Bien- sonrió ella ante la expresión de cachorro regañado de su novio.

Brick le rodeo los hombros con el brazo y atrajo su rostro al de el robándole un beso tierno.

-Hey, estamos comiendo!- grito Butch- Quiere esperar un poco, al menos a que nos vallamos?.

Brick lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Momoko se acomodaba en su ligar algo sonrojada.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos se fueron ala sala de estar para prender la chimenea y dar los regalos.

-Bien, ya es casi media noche- Miyako sonrió abrazando a Bommer quien la rodeo por la cintura.

-Ya podemos?- Kaoru miro impaciente a sus amigas.

-Supongo que si!- Momoko se adelanto y tomo un regalo de debajo del árbol, envuelto en un papel brillante rojo con dibujos de muñecos de nieve.

-Feliz Navidad Cariño- le sonrió a su novio, extendiendo el paquete.

Brick le sonrió dulcemente y tomo el regalo entre sus manos para después abrazarla y besarla en la frente.

-Gracias, amor- Brick abrió el paquete ,dentro encontró una chaqueta negra de cuero.- Woow, esta genial, gracias Momo-

La pelirroja asintió. Brick también se acerco al árbol y tomo un delgado paquete forrado en papel azul con brillos dorados y se lo extendió a su novia.

-Feliz Navidad ala novia mas linda del mundo- sonrió y Momoko tomo el paquete.

Ansiosa lo abrió rasgando el papel y casi soltó un gritito emocionada al ver que se trataba de un fino collar de diamantes bañados en oro blanco.

-Oh Brick, es precioso- con ojos brillantes se lanzo a sus brazos emocionada y le planto un dulce beso en los labios.

-Bueno, es mi turno- sonrió Miyako, tomo un paquete cuadrado y se lo entrego a su novio- Feliz Navidad Boomer- le sonrió cálida.

El rubio agradeció y con tranquilidad abrió el paquete, saco un suéter de color azul claro con cuello redondo y detalles verdes.

-Gracias linda, te quedo precioso- le agradeció, sabiendo que seguramente Miyako lo había confeccionado.

-Ahora yo- Boomer se inclino y saco de debajo del árbol un pequeño paquete rectangular- Feliz Navidad Miyako- sonrió con amor a su novia dándole el paquete.

-Oh Boomer- le sonrió, rasgo el papel y sonrió maravillada, se trataba de un portarretratos con el marco de plata junto con una fotografía de ambos en el baile de su graduación. - Bommer, me encanta, gracias!- se lanzo a sus brazos en un lindo abrazo.

-Aww, si que tiernos, es mi turno!- Kaoru saco un paquete mal envuelto en un papel de debajo del árbol- Feliz Navidad, Inepto.- se lo extendió a su novio.

Butch arqueo una ceja sorprendido y recibió el regalo- Gracias nena- le sonrió galán. Desenvolvió el intento de envoltura de Kaoru y abrió la boca, le había regalado la playera original de su equipo de fútbol americano favorito- Wow, esto es...grandioso, gracias preciosa- abrazo a su novia y le beso la cabeza.

-Si...lo que sea- Kaoru desvío la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada.

Butch le sonrió mientras le entregaba su regalo- Feliz Navidad, Kaoru- ella lo miro un instante y bajando la cabeza avergonzada y tomo el regalo.

-Gracias- murmuro por lo bajo, sin vergüenza alguna rasgo el papel ansiosa, del paquete saco un par de tenis nuevos de marca Nike especiales para jugar Soccer.- Butch, están geniales, gracias!- dio un ligero salto para plantarle un beso fugaz en la mejilla al chico.

-Bien, ahora el intercambio secreto! -Momoko junto sus manos ansiosa- Empiezo yo!- tomo un regalo grande y cuadrado.-Feliz Navidad Miyako!- le tendió el regalo a su amiga.

La rubia la abrazo en agradecimiento y tomo el paquete, lo abrió encantada encontrando dentro unas lindas botas cafés caramelo con la inicial CH en la hebilla del costado de cada bota- Oh dios!, Son Channel!- eufórica abrazo a su amiga de nuevo.

-Si, supe que te encantarían- le guiño el ojo la pelirroja.- Bien mi turno- Miyako calmo su emoción y felicidad por su regalo. -Feliz Navidad Kaoru-chan!- le entrego un paquete normal a su amiga.

La morena sonrió recibiendo el regalo y abrazo ala rubia- Gracias Miyako- Kaoru ansiosa lo abrió veloz encontrándose unas rodilleras y coderas negras con verde marca Adidas- Waa!, Miyako, son perfectas!- le sonrió a su rubia amiga. -Ok, me va!- tomo un paquete rectangular debajo del árbol.

-Feliz Navidad, rubio Oxigenado, quiero decir Boomer- se río burlona y le entrego el obsequio, Bommer la abrazo en agradecimiento y abrió el regalo, era un libro, el ultimo que le faltaba de Nicholas Sparks- Cielos, Gracias Kaoru- la chica solo asintió.

-Bien, mi turno- el rubio tomo su obsequio y lo extendió a su hermano mayor- Feliz Navidad, Brick- su hermano le dio un corto abrazo palmeando su espalda, sonriendo abrió su regalo, encontrándose con un par de tenis Converse negros con rojo- Estan Cool, gracias hermano!- le dijo.

-Si Boomer, como sabias que le urgían unos nuevos?- pregunto Momoko burlona y el rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

-Muy graciosa amor, mi turno- dijo el dueño de la gorra tomando su regalo redondo- Feliz Navidad, imbécil- le extendió el regalo a Butch.

-Porque no pueden darme un regalo sin insultarme al final?- Butch tomo el regalo- Me pregunto que será- dijo en sarcasmo. Lo abrió encontrando un balón de Soccer blanco con negro autografiado por Messi - Woo, Brick, es real?- señalo la firma, alo que el pelirrojo asintió orgulloso- Te luciste- le felicito Butch- Lo se- fue la única respuesta.

-Parece ser que soy el ultimo- Butch sonrió- lo mejor para el final- tomo un paquete delgado y se lo entrego a Momoko- Feliz Navidad, Cuñada!- Momoko le sonrió recibiendo el regalo y luego lo abrazo- Se que te encantan los dulces- le guiño el ojo y ella sonrió.

Con emoción abrió el paquete, pero toda emoción se fue de su rostro cuando vio lo que era...-Que es Momo-chan?- pregunto curiosa la rubia al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Con cuidado levanto la prenda del envoltorio, era un pequeño conjunto de lencería negra, un camisón semi-transparenté con encaje rojo en los bordes , sin embargo eso no era lo único. Momoko tomo el otro retazo del conjunto, una diminuta y brillante _Tanga_* negra, llevaba una etiqueta que decía "Dulce Comestible".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, una sonora carcajada los hizo voltear, Kaoru estaba encorvada y con los ojos llorosos, Miyako solo estaba un poco sonrojada, Bommer negaba con la cabeza ligeramente sorprendido..Brick tenía la cara roja, de ira y vergüenza, fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano y Momoko solo seguía sin expresión o color alguno en el rostro, sin saber que decir.

-Que buen regalo eh- Kaoru se enderezo y miro a su novio.- Así?, tu crees?- pregunto butch.

-Si, te luciste!- luchaba por no volver a reír. - Me alegra que pienses así, porque había una oferta de 2 por 1!- Butch rodeo a su novia con el brazo.

Esta vez fue el momento de Momoko para reírse de la desgracia de su amiga, al menos no seria la única que estrenaría algo hoy.

...

**Que les pareció? :) la verdad es que ahora que estamos cerca de las fechas navideñas se me ocurrió escribir algunos especiales Navideños y este fue el primero, les gusto?, algo de humor no viene mal! XD pobre Momoko, pero es Butch, que esperaban?. Estaba pensando que en el transcurso del mes suba algunas mini historias por las fiestas :) que les parece mi idea?, claro que tampoco dejare de actualizar mis otras historias, aun estoy trabajando en ellas y en otra nueva que espero subir empezando el año :D, pero coméntenme si les gustarían mas historias Navideñas? ^_^ **

**Mistake-AngelDemon :-***


End file.
